The Room: ThanksGiving Edition
Hey ya'll! Spyroclub1 here, been a while since we've seen a new "The Room" game! Well I got one that'll for sure blow your socks clean off, because Thanksigiving's coming real soon and until the end of November The Room: ThanksGiving Edition is welcome anyone interested in joining! You can join ANYTIME you want! It does not have to be right away. No signup required, just hop right in! This room is about a huge thanksgiving party at Spyroclub's house and then eventually the feast. Have fun! Gobble Gobble. Rules (Breaking of rules will resort in some form of punishment. # You can only control your character, it is absolutely forbidden # if you create an NPC then you have full control over it and no one else can use it, kill it , abuse it, eat it, without permission. unless you state that anyone else is allowed to use it or specific people. # Dont make the whole thing about yourself, this is everyone's game! # Please don't kill people unless you make yourself tragically die. # Do not criticize Effja even if he's being a jerk. # Have fun!!!! Spyroclub1's House For a Thanksgiving Party! Spyroclub1: Party's almost ready! Turkey, Check. Food, Check. TV for thanksgiving parade and American Football/Soccer depending on where you live, check check check! Look's like were all ready as I invited all the commenters! They should be arriving pretty shortly, I hope some of them bring food for the feast! I only got Turkey, Mashed Potatoes and Gravy. ComicRater joins the party ComicRater: This party feels weird, like someone is watching us... Spyroclub1: Hey Rater! brought any food or desert? GarfieldMN joins the party GarfieldMN: HEY PARTY PEOPLE!!! I GOT STUFFING!!!!! Effja joins the party Effja runs into the room. He has a knife. Effja goes up to GarfieldMN, but since GarfieldMN is cool, and there's nothing wrong with him, Effja does not kill him. Effja turns and throws the knife at ComicRater. GarfieldMN- BRUH. I’m gonna make some pumpkin pie and DONT KILL ME! Effja: No, bro! I'm just killing the dudes I hate! Effja goes to his car. When he comes back, he has pounds of ice cream for dessert. He gives it to the other people. He gives some to ComicRater, who is dead on the floor. Effja looks around the room for other stuff to kill. Effja spots Spyroclub1's dog. Effja runs to the dog and buries the knife into the dog. Luckily for Spyroclub1, the dog comes back as a spirit that you can see. The dog stays with Spyroclub1. GarfieldMN- This is getting super weird! The pie is baking for 1 hour so I could play a game while I wait. GarfieldMN looks around for a game too play, he sees a Wii and some games, he decides to play Just Dance. GarfieldMN- Well like their was any other game to play, I’ll play Minecraft Pocket Edition when I’m baking apple pie next Effja wants to play football/soccer outside. He grabs the oval ball. Effja asks GarfieldMN if he would like to play catch. Effja also says he will compromise. Effja brought his Nintendo Switch, with Roblox on it, and he says he will play football Roblox instead. Effja wants for a response from GarfieldMN. Effja puts on the Jeaprody waiting song. GarfieldMN- Okay fine, I had to finish to that song you know! (Shouts) YO! WHO WANTS PLAY FOOTBALL/SOCCER? Effja: Ugh! Too bad I killed ComicRater. He may have wanted to play! Effja: Hey, Spyroclub! Wanna play catch or tackle football? Effja: It's kind of sad that there are only four people at the party, if you're counting ComicRater. Effja finds a spawner in the closet. Anyone can use it. It lets everyone make one NPC each. Effja makes a Nate Wright NPC. Effja is the only one who can control it. Effja tells it that it needs to act like Big Nate in the comic strip. Effja has made his NPC. Nate goes to GarfieldMN. "Let's play football!" says Nate. ComicRater’s Ghost: Why did you kill me? I wanted to play! Whatever, I’ll go around as a ghost. Now I can fly! GarfieldMN- Go on! Gotta get the pumpkin pie out of the oven and get the apple pie, be right back! GarfieldMN makes a wrong turn and accidentally comes across a Francis NPC spawn egg. Now GarfieldMN is in charge of Francis, he finishes up the pumpkin pie and puts in the apple pie and countinues playing football/ soccer with one more player Spyroclub1: i'll play! GiantNate91 joins GiantNate91: Wait, so if I don’t have fun, I will be punished? Hehe... Effja kills GiantNate91 and Spyroclub1. Effja also kills Francis NPC and Nate NPC. The dead people have respawned and make sure to look at the new rule: rule 4 Effja's knife disappears, but he wants to commit suicide, so he runs to the train track. Effja dies. Effja comes back to life as a howler monkey. Spyroclub1: Please read rule 3. Effja: I am not making it about myself! Spyroclub1: I mean, you kinda are Effja: I'm not trying to. I'm sorry if I'm ruining it. I'll leave if you want. Spyroclub1: What I mean is you cant kill everyone and do whatever you want in the story. ComicRater: Should we bring him to the cell? For murder? Of ME? AND EVERYONE ELSE ON THE SERVER? GarfieldMN- I finished our apple pie! Where’s my NPC? GarfieldMN looks at surveillance camera GarfieldMN- Nooooooooo! He died! Well, at least I have ghost of him! At least I didn’t die! I will make some fried rice. GarfieldMN enforces Rule number 4! Effja eats GarfieldMN's fried rice. Effja decides to eat all the food. So he does. Effja also says all of the dessert. GarfieldMN- BRUH you’re a ghost, you can’t eat human food Effja: I'm not a ghost! When did that happen? GarfieldMN- Oh yeah, you’re a howler monkey. How can you talk and eat so fast? Effja shrugs. "I don't know." GarfieldMN- I’m gonna play some music, I like disco and new wave and you guys? Henry Hudson joins the room Henry Hudson: Hi! Effja likes pop music. Effja feels bad for eating all the food, so he buys more at the store. GarfieldMN- no store bought food, I’ll just make them myself, but please buy a turkey! Effja buys turkey and ice cream at the store. He comes back to the party and asks GarfieldMN if there is anything else needed. GarfieldMN- Nope thanks! GarfieldMN whips up a delicious looking turkey, he also makes more friend rice, and some tomato soup too. GarfieldMN- I will make stuffing and mashed potatoes soon, but to make it quicker, who wants to help? And won’t eat the food Effja helps make the food. He does it so fast, it is done in 26 seconds. GarfieldMN did help. GarfieldMN- Who wants gravy? I will make it separately Effja says in the monkey language, "I like gravy!" GarfieldMN- FINISHED! what shall I do next? Spyroclub1: Guys! The football game is coming on! Crowd around! Anyone want a root beer? Goldenglory4life joined the room ''' GG JOINS GG:HEY GUYS GG:I bought noodle soup with turkey for long life ON THIS WIKI! GarfieldMN- thanks GG! Totally forgot the noodle soup, and we got real turkey right here! And spyroclub1, i would like a root beer float but instead of root beer, put in orange soda! (Really good!) I got some orange soda when I got here and effja didn’t drink it! GG:Dont forget the stuffing and pumpkin pie but don’t worry I brought them! GarfieldMN- Uhhhhh... look on the table... me and Effja already made stuffing and pumpkin pie and apple pie and 18 types of potatoes '''Yoda joined the room Yoda summons a turkey GG spawns in a room full of candy Yoda: Yum Yum GarfieldMN : Uh... hey... Look at the table we already got turkey! By the way, since I enforce rule number 3, I will throw the wishbone away for my turkey and Yoda’s too. Everybody can feast on the food whenever and we can play some video games! These are the choices: Minecraft, Just Dance, Wii Sports. Who wants to play Minecraft right now? Yoda: how about Just Dance? Effja the howler monkey takes a bite out of the TV. Now you do not have to choose what to play! Effja makes Yoda summon another turkey. Effja eats the turkey. Effja is hungry. He asks GarfieldMN and Spyroclub1 where the food is. MintCrepe joins the party ''' MintCrepe: Well, I’m late... I totally didn’t just sleep in. ComicRater: No biggie. You didn’t miss much. GG SPAWNS IN A ROOM OF TURKEYS GarfieldMN- thanks GG, can I make them? Effja, the food is on the dining room table and Yoda, sire why not? Which just dance though? 1,2,3,4,2014,2015,2016,2017,2018,or 2019? GG: Sure!Theres a giant oven outside GarfieldMN- Thanks! '''GalaxyNate21 Joins The Party GalaxyNate21- Um hi guys i brought the chips GarfieldMN- Welcome GalaxyNate21! What type of chips? We already got Lays, Cheetos, Pringles, Veggie chips, Ruffles, and Funyuns!! GalaxyNate21- Doritos. I Also Brought A Xbox One X Elvis, Lupin, And Puck NPC's From Breaking Cat News Joins The Party ('Created By GalaxyNate21) Elvis: The Women Has Taken Us To A Weird Thanksgiving Party With These Strange BNCW Members. GarfieldMN- Hi! Welcome to our Thanksgiving party. You don’t look familiar... '''Jon, Odie, Nermal and Liz NPC from Garfield joins the party '(Created and controlled by GarfieldMN) Nermal- HI YA GARFIELD! GarfieldMN- You make me sick Jon- Now be nice to Nermal. GarfieldMN- This isn’t your house sooo... *GarfieldMN kick Nermal out of the house* Nermal- That wasn’t nice GarfieldMN! Odie- Ruff ruff GarfieldMN- Yeah he deserved it. WHO WANTS TO PLAY SOME PARTY GAMES?! Liz- Do not eat so much GarfieldMN, you need to lose weight Spyroclub1: Anyone wanna go outside and throw the ol' pigskin around? GarfieldMN- Fine, Odie wanna play? Odis - Ruff ruff! spacepuppy joins spacepuppy: are arf( hello!) Crossdoggo joins Cross: hello! PIGSKIN GOT SET ON FIRE GG:how dramatic Effja makes 18 more kinds of potatoes. Effja eats Odie. Effja punches Jon. Effja retrieves Nermal and kicks Nermal out again. Effja kicks Odie off the table. Effja reminds everyone that he is still a howler monkey. ComicRater: What is happening right now? Effja punches ComicRater. Garfield: ComicRater, Effja just broke my newly updated rule number 2. Good thing I learned witchcraft. GarfieldMN uses magic to heal ComicRater, Jon, and removes Odie from Effja’s stomach. But doesn’t get Nermal Liz- Oh Jon you’re back! GG SPAWNS IN GODZILLA Effja kills Godzilla and Jon and Liz and Odie and Nermal. GG SPAWNS IN A CLONE OF effja Effja the monkey kills a random clone of himself. GG SPAWNS A INVINCIBLE CLONE OF Effja Effja tells his clone to kill himself. Effja forgot to read rule number 2 and now GarfieldMN is super mad at him and gives him no food for 2 hours Effja is sad because Effja is chungus and he needs food. Effja respawns GarfieldMN's NPCs and then he eats GG. GG: I’m immortal Effja eats ice cream. Effja eats GG. GG: IM IMMORTAL GarfieldMN is tired, he thanks Effja for bringing his NPC’s back and let’s him have food. He sleeps ComicRater: You should go to bed. It’s been a long day, I’m too tired to deal with Effja’s crap. Good night. ComicRater grabs just sleeping bag, and parks in the living room. THE NEXT DAY... GarfieldMN- A good nights rest! I should make breakfast for all NPC’s and commenter’s! ComicRater: Can I help? I personally thing I make the best chocolate chip pancakes... GarfieldMN- sure! I will make some eggs ComicRater and GarfieldMN make breakfast. They make it buffet style, with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, muffins, waffles, and more. They wake everyone up. ComicRater: Rise and shine, yall! We made a huge breakfast! Watch out, I’ll beat you to the muffins... GarfieldMN- gee I am FAMISHED! Anyone? ComicRater: That was a good breakfast! Shall we head outside? Jon: Where’s MY breakfast? GarfieldMN- on the table next to the table That had our thanksgiving stuff on it. Liz- Okay Odie- RUFF RUFF! GarfieldMN- yours in the floor ComicRater: Should we go Black Friday shopping? GarfieldMN- happy too! ComicRater: Although, we might die in the process. GarfieldMN- lets go to the Mall of America !! (Minnesota), any COMMENTERS what to join? ComicRater: I'm in... Everyone carpool in my car! They all drive to the mall, and arrive. ComicRater: WOAH! This place is amazing! GG: Hey I’m here I’ve been here before but let’s hit nickelodeon universe GarfieldMN- I’m gonna go to the escape room! GG: HUH? Its a indoor carnival '''ComicComet has been born. GarfieldMN- It is called a carousel Effja eats the carousel. GarfieldMN- After we are done shopping, we can go to the neighboring Great Wolf Lodge, and play there! GG-hey look at my gold necklace I just bought Effja eats GG's necklace. Effja eats Great Wolf Lodge. Category:Community Activities Category:The Room